One Rainy Day
by syaoran no hime
Summary: One rainy day can present Eriol and Tomoyo a perfect opportunity to share their first kiss...maybe...


It's been quite a while, ne? Anyway, this fic is whole-heartedly dedicated to my tomodachi, Kyte. Belated happy birthday, girl! 

****

Think of this as a scene w/c is part of a fanfic…u know, the confession part. ^^ I'm too lazy to write a full-pledged oneshot, so this would have to do. Warning: this may be a cliché, this may be too unreal…but heck, Syaowee's tired. . I finished two fanfics this day: my Hao/Anna for Shaman King fandom and this one. See, Kyte? I adore u so much that I pushed myself to make this one. Now all I ask of you is that you scream "Hao-sama is a god!" and "Yoh-kun ROCKS!" with me, never mind if you have no idea who they are.

Just kidding. Enjoy!

  
****

---------------------------------------------

"Sakura…where are you??!" hissed sixteen-year-old Daidouji Tomoyo through gritted teeth. Despite herself, she snuck a glance at her silver wristwatch. Her cousin was almost thirty minutes late already. She and Kinomoto Touya were suppose to pick her up in the convenience store at six, but her watch – already fifteen minutes late – was telling her that it was already six forty four.

She tapped her high-heeled shoes impatiently, rapping a quick, happy tune. Truly contradictory to what she was feeling right now.

After ten more minutes, Tomoyo was already walking in the dirt road, carrying the groceries. "Oh Sakura-chan, look what you made me do! If your mother is here, she'll throw you to hell!" she sniffled. It was a kilometer walk from the store to the Daidouji mansion, and it was starting to get dark. She was walking alone, and a drizzle was starting.

"When it rains, it pours," she thought wryly. The raindrops were mercilessly drenching her Gucci bag. It would never be the same again _ever_!

Suddenly, lightning flashed across the sky, followed by the roaring thunder. Tomoyo dropped the grocery bag in surprise, just as the rain started to pour. Placing a hand over her ear to protect her auditory nerves from the coming thunders, she started to gather again the groceries.

Her immaculately white dress was muddy all over already. She fought back her tears. _If I make it home safely today, I promise to never take for granted anymore my bodyguards_, she promised herself. _I'll give them a raise too! Just please, dear Kami-sama, let me go back home in one safe piece._

"Aren't you a little too old for mud games, Daidouji-san?" asked a familiar voice from behind.

She stiffened. She cleared her throat and tried to change her voice. "Y-You're mistaken. I'm not-"

"I'll recognize you anywhere, Daidouji-san." Hiiragizawa Eriol smiled teasingly at his classmate. He gazed at her drenched raven tresses which seemed to give off more luster than her usual expensive herbal conditioners do, then at her silk white blouse streaked with mud. Even in the dirt, the Daidouji heiress still exudes a kind of  aristocratic grace. 

"Oh…alright." She slowly turned to him, cheeks faintly pink. 

He chuckled. "So…" He looked at her up and down. "Why are you all by yourself?"

"Mud bath is good for the skin," she said, rolling her eyes.

"So they say, but do you have to do that in public?" His eyes were twinkling with amusement. He had to admire her poise – she could still hold her head up high in such an embarrassing situation.

"Hmp!" She tried to get up when another thunder boomed, startling her. She clamped both of her muddy hands over her ears, wincing.

"Daidouji-san, mud bathing does not include the ear canal and the stirrup." Eriol crouched in front of her, smiling. He then reached for both of her hands, taking them away from her ear one after the other. He took his hanky from his coat and wiped her cheeks fondly.

Tomoyo's cheeks turned pinker. "I-I can do that by myself, thank you very much." She reached for her own hanky, but realized in dismay that it too, was dirty already.

"You're a mess," he kidded. "Let's go, Daidouji-san."

"W-Where are we going?" she asked.

"We'll clean you up."

"The rain will do."

"Daidouji-san, don't be stubborn. You are wearing a gauzy silk blouse. Don't be charitable by providing free entertainment to men." He took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders gentlemanly.

She turned crimson. "Y-You were peeking!"

He paused, then grinned. "I guess I did…accidentally."

"How could you?!"

"Daidouji-san, do not be too scandalized. I've already seen you in a one piece bathing suit when we were in elementary."

 He smiled vexingly. "Your body didn't change much."

Her eyes widened. Daidouji Tomoyo was never insulted like that before!

"Just kidding," he said quickly when he saw her eyes turn homicidal. "Come, we'll get you fixed."

"I would rather stay under the rain than go with you."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Just then, thunder boomed again. She shut her eyes, clamping both of her hands to her ears.

Eriol felt a tug in his heart. Sighing, he reached for her head and gently pulled it against his chest. "Now, do you still hear it?"

Her eyes widened. How did he do that quickly? How could she have not noticed that she was in his arms already?

But he was right – his strong arms did make the frightening sounds go away. All she could hear was his beating heart pulsating rhythmically with her own. Despite herself, she felt herself calm down.

_I wonder what perfume does he use? Really musky…I know almost all those expensive perfumes and after shave colognes and yet…I cannot place this one_, she thought as his scent penetrated her senses.

"Daidouji-san, careful. You might sniff in all of me," he teased.

She blushed again. Good lord, when will this man ever stop? "I happen to like your perfume, so what? How much is it?"

"It costs nothing…just good genes, I guess." Eriol flashed her a sexy grin, nearly making her heart jump.

_N-Natural scent? _Tomoyo was stunned. If perfume companies wanted to create the best-selling cologne, they should ask Eriol. They would be sure to rake in millions! But enough of that. "A reincarnation talking about genes. You're too precious, Hiiragizawa-kun." She reluctantly left his arms, then frowned. She couldn't see his face.

"It's already dark, Daidouji-san. You decide now whether you trust me enough and go with me, or I'll leave you here."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, you really are a gentleman. Your mother must be very proud of you," she said, annoyed. However, she did follow him as he walked home.

Nakuru Akizuki looked at the drenched Tomoyo up and down, then at her master, who was humming to himself.

"Whatever you're thinking of right now, Nakuru, it's _not_ it." Tomoyo sighed and squeezed the excess water from her hair.

Eriol smiled languidly. "Daidouji-san decided to take a mud bath right in the middle of the road."

Nakuru frowned. "You should have called me up so I can join you. Mud bath is good for the skin."

"So they say, so they say," agreed Tomoyo, rolling her eyes at Eriol.

To her dismay, Nakuru's outfits were all in the laundry.

"Don't you have any other clothes here?" asked Tomoyo, panicking. If her blouse wouldn't be laundered right away, she would never be able to save it!

Nakuru shook her head sadly. "I-I'm sorry. Sometimes, Suppi likes to try on my clothes and play fashion model."

"Stupid genderless bitch," grumbled the cat from the library.

Eriol came into the room. "Why don't you wear my shirt?"

Tomoyo faced him, an eyebrow shot. "I don't wear men's clothes."

"I do," said Nakuru, grinning. "Crossdressing is fun!"

Eriol chuckled as Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Don't you have a woman's dress here reserved for guests?" she asked.

Eriol frowned. "Nakuru has his own clothes-"

"_Her_," said the moon servant.

"I mean…for other female guests…"

"Such as…?"

She felt her cheeks turn flushed. "M-Mizuki-sensei?"

"Kaho?" His eyes twinkled knowingly. "Why would I reserve her wardrobe?"

"P-Perhaps she stays in for the night…"

"You and your dirty mind, Daidouji-san." He clicked his tongue. "Who would have known that an innocent-looking angel like you could think about things like that?"

"A-Anou…" She was at loss for words. She cursed Eriol in his mind repeatedly as he let out a chuckle again.

Minutes later, Tomoyo was dressed in a fresh long-sleeved polo shirt from Eriol's cabinet. She ended up wearing one from his wardrobe anyway.

Eriol cupped his chin as he gazed at her from his favorite armchair, cuddling Spinel in his lap. "Never thought my shirt looks so good until you wore it."

She stuck her tongue out at him, then looked down at herself self-consciously. His shirt reached up to her mid-thighs, and she was wearing only her underwear beneath it. She felt like she was naked in front of him.

"Don't worry. Your clothes are in the dryer already. Nakuru is working on them already," said Eriol reassuringly as he eyed her appreciatively.

She turned her back on him to avoid his gaze. She instead looked out at the window and used it as her mirror. She ran her hands across her silky mane and fluffed it with her fingers. In the corner of her eye, she checked whether Eriol was watching her. He wasn't; his attention was on the book he and Suppi were reading.

Her eyes crinkled in anger. _So he finds that book more interesting than me?  
_She then shook her head vehemently. Why should she be disturbed if he was reading the book and minding his own business? That was what she wanted, right?

Hold it, Daidouji Tomoyo. You're driving yourself nuts. You've never noticed Hiiragizawa Eriol this way before. Why are you starting to do it right now?

Now she found herself looking at the glass window, observing Eriol's reflection. Although not very clear, she could see the way his bangs fall over his eyes casually, and how his kind and thoughtful eyes ran through the pages slowly, deliberately, as if he was making love to the pages.

Tomoyo slapped herself. _Oh my god, what's wrong with my mind? Making love? H-How in the world did that enter my mind?_

_Hi-kun is right. I'm no angel, because why am I able to think of these sort of things?_

"Hurting yourself without any reason is a sign of mental disintegration. Do consult your doctor, Daidouji-san," said Eriol suddenly, not looking up from the book.

She fought the urge to tear him apart. "What do you care?" she asked sourly.

"What do I care?" he finally looked up, pushing the bridge of his eyeglasses up his nose before replying with a smile. "I care about you, Daidouji-san. A lot."

Her eyes widened. Before she knew what she was doing, she marched towards him and slapped him. Hard.

Spinel blinked, waiting for what his master would do.

"What was that for?" he asked, not losing his cheerfulness.

"For playing with my feelings."

"Am I?" he asked slowly, meeting her gaze.

She took a step back, suddenly uncertain. "W-Well…"

The feline dutifully jumped out of his lap and left the room.

He stood up calmly. "Please tell me what you think, Daidouji-san." He stepped closer to her.

"Well…actually…"

"I came back to Tomoeda after half a year just for your birthday, and I never left since then." He took one step closer again, and she took her last step back. She was already leaning against the wall. "So…what do you infer?"

"Um…that you liked the tacos I served in my birthday so you're staying here for the entire year to wait in line for those tacos again?" she blabbed.

"I already had enough tacos," he said.

"T-The club sandwiches then?" she asked helplessly.

"Guess again," he urged her.

"I…I don't know…"

"Or are you pretending you don't know?" he countered, allowing a lazy smile on his face.

It can't be…it can't be! We were just talking awhile ago, exchanging remarks like we usually do. So now…why do I have a feeling that he's going to…kiss me?

His face was coming closer.

She shut her eyes tight. _My Kami-sama, he's going to give me my first kiss! Please let it be good! Please let it be right!_

To her surprise, she felt nothing. _Did he leave? Did he suddenly find me disgusting? Oh god, is my nose bleeding or something?_

She opened her eyes slowly. He was inches away from her mouth, but uncertainty was all over his face. "Daidouji-san, what do you want me to do?" he asked softly.

"Y-You have some nerve asking me that." A proud demure smile surfaced from her.

"Rule number one, Daidouji-san. When you are wearing my shirt and you smile that way and you speak that way…" He grinned. "Damn me if you want but I'll most definitely kiss you."

"Definitely," she nodded before his mouth covered hers.

E n d

------------------------- 

Everyone thinks: 

It's not angsty, nobody died…Syaowee's in a good mood…but what kind of ending is that? @#$% Syao-chan


End file.
